Insight
Insight is a Stat and Currency in Bloodborne. Description Mechanics Insight is quite interesting, from a lore and gameplay perspective, as it determines a small but consequential number of factors in the game. Certain characters, locations, items, vendors, and enemies in the game are affected by the player's current Insight level. Insight is also something that can be used to purchase rare items from Insight Bath Messengers. Higher Insight levels will increase the difficulty of the game because enemies will gain new and more powerful attacks. The player's vulnerability to Frenzy will also increase drastically. Insight Revelations The following is a list of how much Insight affects the world around the Hunter. *'1 Insight:' **The Doll will become active for the first time (she will become inanimate if the player's Insight level drops to zero again, but she can still be interacted with in order to level up). **The Messengers will grant players the Beckoning Bell and Silencing Blank. **The Insight Bath Messenger becomes available for players to purchase items with their Insight. **The Witch of Hemwick spawns a certain "enemy" in the boss arena (having 0 Insight means she will not spawn any of that enemy). **The insight Bath Messengers will appear in Hunter's Dream. *'15 Insight:' **A new enemy appears in Hemwick Charnel Lane, but only if players have discovered the "old adage". **The Church Servants in Cathedral Ward get certain buffs to their weapons (Lantern-wielders get projectiles, Scythe-wielders get Fire infusions and Cross-bearers get a Frenzy build-up boost). *'30 Insight:' **Winter Lanterns can be heard singing as if in the distance, but with a different song. *'40 Insight:' **Amygdalas can be seen hanging onto the Oedon Chapel in the Cathedral Ward and at the gates of Yahar'gul, without having to trigger the "Blood Moon" event. *'50 Insight:' **The music of the Hunter's Dream changes into the one that would occur if the Blood Moon had been triggered, even if it hasn't. **Players can see several Messengers handling the lever to open the Cathedral Ward gate from the otherside, upon using the Hunter Chief Emblem. *'60 Insight:' **The sound of a baby crying will follow you wherever you go. *At a currently unknown level of Insight, the doorkeeper guarding the entrance to Byrgenwerth can be heard rambling about a beast bite and the door. Gaining Insight Insight is gained as the player progresses through the game, encounters or defeats bosses, finds new areas or uses certain consumables. Consumable Insight Gain Upon using certain consumable items, the player will receive a certain amount of Insight. *Consuming a Blood Dreg grants +1 Insight. *Consuming a Madman's Knowledge grants +1 Insight. *Consuming a Great One's Wisdom grants +2 Insight. *Consuming a One Third of Umbilical Cord grants +3 Insight. Location Insight Gain Upon walking into secret or nightmarish places, the player will receive a certain amount of Insight. *Entering Iosefka's Clinic through the back door grants +1 Insight. *Entering Hypogean Gaol after being killed by a Kidnapper grants +1 Insight. *Entering the Abandoned Old Workshop grants +2 Insight. *Entering the Forsaken Cainhurst Castle grounds grants +2 Insight. *Entering the Lecture Building grants 2+ Insight. *Entering the Nightmare Frontier grants 2+ Insight. *Entering the Nightmare of Mensis grants 3+ Insight. The Old Hunters DLC Locations: *Entering the Hunter's Nightmare grants 2+ Insight. *Entering the Research Hall grants 2+ Insight. *Entering the Fishing Hamlet grants 4+ Insight. Boss Encounter/Defeat Insight Gain Upon encountering and then defeating a boss, the player will receive a certain amount of Insight. Vanilla Game Bosses *Cleric Beast +1/+3 Insight *Father Gascoigne +1/+1/+2 Insight (Gascoigne's transformation is what triggers the second Insight gain) *Blood-starved Beast +1/+2 Insight *The Witch of Hemwick +1/+2 Insight *Darkbeast Paarl +1/+3 Insight *Vicar Amelia +1/+3 Insight *Amygdala +3/+3 Insight *Martyr Logarius +1/+3 Insight *Shadow of Yharnam +0/+2 Insight *Rom, the Vacuous Spider +2/+2 Insight *Celestial Emissary +0/+2 Insight *Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos +3/+3 Insight *The One Reborn +1/+3 Insight *Micolash, Host of the Nightmare +2/+2 Insight *Mergo's Wet Nurse +3/+3 Insight *Gehrman, the First Hunter +1/+3 Insight *Moon Presence +5/+5 Insight The Old Hunter Bosses *Ludwig +1/+3 Insight *Laurence, the First Vicar +0/+3 Insight *Living Failures +2/+2 Insight *Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower +1/+3 Insight *Orphan of Kos +5/+4 Insight Chalice Dungeons Bosses *Undead Giant *Maneater Boar *Watchdog of the Old Lords *Keeper of the Old Lords Online Insight Gain Upon fulfilling certain duties in online play, the player will receive a certain amount of Insight. *Killing an Adversary player as a Host grants +1 Insight. *Killing a Host player as an Adversary grants +1 Insight. *Defeating a boss in another player's world grants +1 Insight. Other Means of Insight Gain *Being grabbed by "something", outside Oedon Chapel grants 1+ Insight. *Sending an NPC to Iosefka's Clinic grants +1 Insight. **Sending all (6) NPCs to Iosefka's Clinic grants an additional 2+ Insight. *Examining the guard at the entrance to Byrgenwerth grants +2 Insight. *Talking to Master Willem for the first time grants +2 Insight. *Discovering Patches the Spider inside the room he is, in the Lecture Building grants 2+ Insight. *Discovering Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods grants +2 Insight. *Discovering Arianna's child grants +3 Insight. The Old Hunters: *Completing Saint Adeline's quest grants +2 Insight. Losing Insight Insight can be spent / lost in the following ways: *-1 Insight after ringing the Beckoning Bell. *-1 Insight after using the Old Hunter Bell. *-2 Insight after being hit with the grab attack of a Brainsucker. *Buying items from the Insight Bath Messengers.price ranges from 1 to 60 Insight Notes *The maximum Insight attainable is 99. Afterwards, any occurrence or action that would normally increase Insight will do nothing. **Consuming a Madman's Knowledge or Great One's Wisdom simply uses the item but provides no benefit. *Spending Insight causes the player's Beasthood and Frenzy to appear to be increasing, when in reality, it is simply being returned to normal. Trivia *The word "insight" is rather apt at describing the mechanic itself, and it can be interpreted as a reference to Master Willem's speeches regarding "eyes on the inside". *Upon gaining Insight, a small cosmos will manifest and fade briefly after, around the player, all the while whispers can be faintly, yet aggressively heard. Gallery Insight №1.png Insight bath messenger.gif|Unlocking the insight Bath Messengers IMG_0620.JPG IMG_0621.JPG IMG_0622.JPG Brainsucker №4.png Videos de:Einsichtru:Озарение Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Currency